The field of the invention is hanging devices and the invention relates more particularly to devices for hanging sporting equipment, such as baseball gloves, bats, jackets, equipment bags and the like.
Chain link fences are invariably present in baseball parks and other recreational areas. The athletes prefer to hang their equipment on a hook rather than laying it on the ground. As a result, different approaches have been devised for accomplishing this. One such approach is a chain link fence hanger shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,817 which has three arms which hook onto the fence and a hook is supported by the three arms. While this is satisfactory to place a single hook, in most instances an entire team wishes to use the hooks and this single hook approach is quite inefficient.
Another approach is shown in the Hedges U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,005. This utilizes a tube which is hooked onto the fence and the tube supports various hooks which may be used to hang sporting equipment. The tube being rigid, however, is not capable of being folded and thus, is difficult to transport. A bottle holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,004 which is made from an inelastic belt with hooks on each end and the hooks may be placed on an infant's crib or other apparatus to hold a bottle in place.